


I loved, I loved (I lost)

by OnyxSphynx



Series: newmann one-shots [29]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, so yeah i took uprising and went "huh how can i make this hurt more"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: In one universe, Shao's shot goes wide.In this one, her aim is impeccable.





	I loved, I loved (I lost)

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon prompt: "dont leave"

In one world, the Precursors overpower Newt, drag him from Hermann’s side; Shao’s shot is wide, hitting the wall uselessly, and they ( _he_ ) drops Hermann, hightails it. The countdown to the end of the world begins.

In this world, Shao’s aim is true. In this world, despite the chokehold, Hermann manages to shove him to the side, the bang of the gun echoing in the suddenly silent room, and Hermann slumps against him, slides to the ground.

His senses refuse to accept it, the Precursors scream  _leave him run kill them all_ —but Hermann’s on the floor, gasping in pain, red blossoming from his abdomen, soaking the fabric of his ripped blazer, and with a choked cry, Newt drops to his side. “No, no, no, Hermann—Hermann—” the blood is sticky against Newt’s fingers as he presses the wound— _stop leave kill them_ —no he must save Hermann— _leave him to die_ —no! “Call an ambulance, please, do something!” he begs Shao.

He leans over, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Hermann! Hermann—” The Precursors are screaming in his mind, but he can’t—he can’t—

Newt lets out a sob. Hermann whispers something, too faint for him to hear, and Newt leans forward, attempting to catch the words. Hermann’s eyes flicker, gaze unfocused, and finally, Newt catches what he’s saying, the words barely audible. “—it’s alright, Newt, I forgive you. It’s going to be alright, love…”

His eyes flutter shut, and Newt cries, “ _No!_  Hermann, don’t leave, please, just stay with me, please…”


End file.
